1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion apparatus for combusting premixed gas of combustion gas vaporized from liquid fuel and primary air.
2. Related Background Art
There has been conventionally known a combustion apparatus that has a vaporizer heated by a heater, supplied with liquid fuel, and generating combustion gas by heating and vaporizing the liquid fuel. The generated combustion gas is mixed with primary air to obtain premixed gas, which is then spouted out from a burner and combusted.
In such a combustion apparatus, if the liquid fuel is not vaporized sufficiently in the vaporizer, the liquid fuel that is not completely vaporized is deposited in the form of tar, causing poor vaporization, or the fuel reaches the burner directly as liquid, causing poor combustion. For this reason, various improvements have been made in order to vaporize the liquid fuel completely.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-170030 contrives a burner that has a vaporizer structured to spray primary air and liquid fuel into a vaporizing chamber to generate premixed gas, and further spray the premixed gas generated in the vaporizing chamber into a vaporizing mixing chamber, thereby completely vaporizing the liquid fuel that is not completely vaporized in the vaporizing chamber.
With this configuration, vaporization can be performed twice in the vaporizing chamber and the vaporizing mixing chamber, making the vaporization efficiency higher than that of the conventional technology.